Power Struggles
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow is trying to capture Sonic. Eggman is coercing Shadow to work for him. Knuckles is on the search for a missing person. Eggman is contacted by a distant relative. Then, Sonic goes missing too.
1. Chapter 1

_This story begins a year after the events of the 'Shadow the Hedgehog' game._

 **Chapter 1**

Sonic rushed through the valley. He had to reach the city fast. He checked behind him, no sign of his chaser. He looked forward, confident. His eyes flashed in surprise and he gasped as he skidded to a stop suddenly. Dirt and grass sprayed either side of him as he tried to force an immediate turn. He swayed to the side, but a hand gripped his arm. He was swung to the ground.

The dust surrounding the two of them settled. Sonic looked up as the face of his pursuer emerged from the plumes. Shadow. Sonic grit his teeth and pushed his hands against the floor. Shadow raised his arm, and chaos spear sparked from his hand, ready to fire. Sonic jumped to his feet, but Shadow formed a fist and dealt Sonic a hot blow to the shoulder. Sparks of the chaos spear singed Sonic's skin. Sonic yelped and plummeted towards the floor. Shadow swung at Sonic's chin with the opposite hand, shooting him the other way. Sonic fell to the floor, face in the grass. Shadow took two steps forward and sneered down at him.

"Tch, pathetic," Shadow said. Sonic pushed himself up with his arms. Shadow kicked him in the ribs and Sonic collapsed again with a cough of pain. "Don't tell me this is all it takes to defeat you." Sonic chuckled, muffled by the grass. He pushed himself up with one hand and kept himself up with the opposite forearm. He looked up at Shadow, wincing in pain, but smirking nonetheless.

"Who says it's over?" Sonic asked.

"I do." Shadow stepped on Sonic's back and pushed down on it. Sonic winced as he fought against it.

"Face it. You'll never be able to defeat the ultimate lifeform," Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"Great," Sonic said while grinning. "Fine by me. Y'know why?" Shadow tilted his head and looked at Sonic with annoyed confusion. "Because I'm not trying to defeat you!" Sonic hunched his back, then rolled into a ball. Shadow was thrown several feet when Sonic began spinning. He charged up and shot off. Shadow, on his back, craned his neck to watch Sonic escape. He punched the ground and snarled in anger, then jumped to his feet. Then he rushed off after him.

"Chaos-"

Sonic gained plenty of distance between him and Shadow. He'd almost reached Station Square when-

"-CONTROL!"

Shadow was in middair, and swung a kick, sending Sonic backwards again. He hit the floor, skidded and flipped. He rolled several times, grazing his skin until he came to stop. The burning on his skin numbed him and his head spun. Shadow slowly walked towards him.

"Seeking refuge in the city?" Shadow asked. Sonic lay on his side, and watched Shadow approach through squinted eyes. "You know I won't be able to follow you."

"Exactly," Sonic spat.

"That's unfair," Shadow folded his arms as he smirked down at Sonic.

" _This_ is unfair. Just let me go."

"You know I can't. And you know I _won't_ ," Shadow threatened. He bent down and grabbed Sonic's arm. "You're coming with me-" Shadow grunted and straightened up. He retracted his arm and looked behind him shakily. He twisted and contorted his spine to look at his own back. He reached behind him and pulled something from his flesh. A dart.

They were approached by an open four wheeled vehicle. Shadow shakily stood up, his eyelids dropping. He swayed and stumbled before he stood firmly on his two feet. He threw the dart to the floor and faced the new arrival. The buggy came to a stop and a man stepped out.

"Shadow," he greeted, formally.

"C-Commander," Shadow rasped.

"Care to come back with me, and explain-"

"Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared.

"FIRE!" the Commander called back, several darts pierced the grass and stuck out of the dirt where Shadow once stood. Sonic weakly stood up.

"Th-thanks…" Sonic said. The Commander cursed under his breath and turned his back to Sonic. "H-hey… are there any nearby Chilidog stands?"

"If an occurrence between you and Shadow happens again… it would mean a lot to GUN if you loured him in our direction," the Commander said firmly, folding his arms behind his back neatly.

"S-sure…" Sonic said. "I'll run here again." The Commander climbed into the buggy. It turned and trundled back over the grass with its large wheels. Sonic brushed himself off and shook himself out. He winced as he rubbed the several bumps forming on his head from the several bashings. "And maybe next time you'll point me to the nearest chilidog stand in return…" he mumbled to himself. Then he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Shadow panted as he stumbled into Eggman's control room. Eggman was sitting at the control desk in his chair, which spun to face Shadow upon his arrival.

"When will they learn that it takes more than just a dart to take down the ultimate life form? Their lacking effort sickens me. Pathetic-" Shadow quietened and stood still when he noticed Eggman's face. He was staring right at Shadow, eyebrows furrowed, frown stuck. Shadow's mouth opened, but no words came out.

"You failed me. Again."

"GUN turned up. I had to get out before-"

"Need I remind you of what's at stake?" Eggman asked. Shadow's eyes widened slightly, then the ridges furrowed in worry. "The longer you fail me, the more your time runs out." Shadow's lips closed and his teeth grit behind them. He took in a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. "Understood?"

"Yes, doctor," Shadow said firmly. Then he put his hand on his head and he began slouching.

"That will take a while to wear off."

"Permission to take a break?" Shadow asked bitterly. Eggman pointed at Shadow sternly. They were interrupted by a distracting, continuous beeping. Shadow bit back an impatient sigh and folded his arms. Eggman turned in his chair to face the screen and large keyboard. He pressed a button, and the screen changed to an icon of telephone and a square profile picture in the center of the screen. But there was no face there, just a blank outline of a head. The word 'Anon' below it.

"IIIIVOOOO," came a drawn out, enthusiastic male voice. "I have a little proposition, if you wanna hear about it." Eggman looked surprised, then his brow folds furrowed over the ridges of his glasses.

"Who… is… this?" he asked, slow and resentful.

"You don't remember me, Ivo? It has been many years but… Surely I meant something to you," he asked in mock concern. Eggman grit his teeth in anger.

"It can't be."

"Yes-yes… it's me: Edward-"

"Edward Robotnik," Eggman growled. Shadow's ear twitched out of interest. "What is it you want?"

"Like I said… a little… shall we call it… business proposal?" he put forward. "You will listen? I'm not wasting my bandwidth talking to you am I?" he added quickly.

"Yes yes! Just spit it out," Eggman rushed.

"This world dominaton you're trying…" he began. "Perhaps there's a reason you've been failing this whole time."

"Yes?" Eggman asked, disgruntled.

"That hedgehog… Sonic," Edward said. "The one I suggested you kill a long time ago…" Eggman sighed and turned his chair to turn his back to the screen. "Your camera's on by the way. I can see you throwing a tantrum." Eggman swung back around and slammed his palms on the large metal control panel.

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!"

"Capture him."

Eggman inhaled sharply through his nostrils and his face went red.

"That's what I've been trying this whole time!" he exclaimed, then stared at the screen, breathing in and out furiously. Shadow took a few steps towards the door. Eggman suddenly turned to the side and pointed at Shadow. "You haven't been dismissed yet! Or do you want her to suffer for your insolence?"

Shadow stopped and stood straight.

"Oh. Got yourself a little servant, have you, Ivo? I think I can just about see him in the corner of the screen, there. Isn't he cute?" He said with a mocking charm. Shadow snarled from where he was standing. The man on the call suddenly gasped. "That… isn't… Project Shadow, is it?"

Eggman sighed boredly.

"Get to the point before I cut you off."

"Ivo… it's nice to see that he's stayed loyal to the family," Edward said.

"He isn't…" Eggman said darkly. Shadow bit his lip to hold back his anger.

"Ah…" he let out an impressed gasp. "I'm impressed. I've always wanted a super charged, sonic-fast hedgehog with mystic powers. Hmm. I wonder who would inherit him if you were to… die?"

"Shut up, Edward…" Eggman growled. "Now, are you quite done with your lame plan to capture Sonic?"

"Lame? A bit hypocritical," Edward chuckled.

"It's lame because I thought of it first. You just copied me," Eggman bickered.

"Well, you are right," Edward said. "My idea was to kill him first…" his tone went dark. "If you'd taken care of the problem when he was still young. Perhaps you would have ruled the world by now but…" he gave a mocking sigh. "Here you are. Taking more advice from me. Except, it's not quite advice. It's more an offer."

"What is the proposition then?" Eggman asked impatiently.

"Join me. And we will capture Sonic together," Edward proposed.

"No."

"What?"

"No. I can do it without you," Eggman said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"… ah. I see," Edward hesitated. "Well… don't complain that I never offered."

"I won't," Eggman grumbled.

"This isn't because of her, now is it?" Edward asked half-heartedly. Eggman fell backwards, his seat leant so far back it nearly tipped over. His eyes widened behind his glasses lenses and he smashed his fist down. The call window on the screen closed down.

Shadow stood and watched Eggman for a few moments. He sat in his chair, face in his hands.

"Doctor… what was…?"

"Silence, Shadow," Eggman growled. "You're not here to counsel me." He bitterly glared back at Shadow, then he looked at his desk. He reached down and opened a drawer at the front of the console. He pulled something out and slammed it shut. He sat there, looking at it sadly for a few moments.

"Doctor. I need to go and lie down," Shadow said in frustration.

"No you don't, the sedative must have worn off ages ago," Eggman said. "Go and feed our prisoner." He stood up and stomped to the door. As Eggman walked past Shadow; the hedgehog managed to glance at what was in Eggman's hand. It was a photo… and on it… was a woman.

Shadow was silent for a moment as he took in what he saw, then he snapped out of it.

"Yes… sir." He rubbed his head as he walked out of the same door and down the corridor alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shadow carried a tray through a corridor and into an elevator. The doors closed behind him and he pressed one of the buttons on the panel, -2. The bottom floor. He stood in silence and waited for the lift to descend. Once the doors opened, he walked out into a dark corridor. There was no light until he stepped out of the elevator. Lights on the ceiling flickered above his position wherever he walked. They followed him and turned off behind him about 30 seconds afterward. He walked around the corner where a light was already shining. There was a cell, fully visible through a wall of thick bars. The cell was fully furnished with a comfortable bed with a soft duvet and several pillows. There was a TV, a desk and chair, several books and magazines. A small wardrobe. There was a small gap at the bottom the bars to fit the tray of food through. There was a full balanced meal on the tray, complete with drink and desert.

"No progress yet?"

Shadow looked up and made guilty eye contact with the prisoner inside.

"Not yet. I'm sorry."

Shadow kept his eyes to the floor as he walked away.

* * *

Sonic was on the other side of the valley in no time and off towards the Mystic Ruins.

"I haven't seen Tails in a while. He must be wondering about me," Sonic said to himself as he rushed past the forests to his left and buildings on his right. "Shadow should be out of it for a while… so a quick visit should be safe." He skidded to a stop and shook his head. "I need to stop talking to myself." He looked around him. He'd kept close to the outskirts of the city. He nodded at the sights before him. The city… and on the open roads, a clear pathway towards the dock. He took in a deep breath and ran into the city, and from there, the train station.

Sonic stopped once he'd stepped foot on concrete and looked around him. He sniffed around until he pinpointed his next direction. "A chilidog stand was close by after all." He smiled as he jogged at the pace of the cars on the road until he reached the source of the smell.

At the stand was a slim man dressed in a dark uniform and white apron. Sonic looked up at him. "2 chilidogs, pal!" He held out 2 coins with one hand and put his hands on his hips with the other.

"Of course," he said pleasantly and smiled. Sonic narrowed his eyes at him.

"You new to this? Usually, people who serve this stuff are kinda bored and bitter about it," Sonic joked.

"Oh no," the man said as he served up the food. "Just making good business."

Sonic began tapping his feet. He looked away for a few moments, watching the world go by and waiting impatiently. He glanced back at the vendor for a split second, enough time to see something suspicious. The man held a vial in his hand and poured it onto the hotdog. Sonic held back a smirk as looked away again and handed the money over. The vendor handed over the chilidogs. Sonic went to take a bite, whilst looking at the man, and then suddenly opened up his hand and dropped the Chilidog. He threw the other to the floor.

"That wasn't salt, pal!" Sonic pointed an accusing figure. "What's going on! Who hired you?"

The man held out his hands and looked at him with wide, pale blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're on about!" he cried out. "I-I… what do you think I've done? I'm just doing business!"

"What did you use to spike my chili-dogs?" Sonic asked. He looked around him as he was beginning to garner the attention of passing citizens.

"Oh-oh please, mr hedgehog I wouldn't-"

"Hey! Where's Frank? He's meant to be working the stand today!" A man walked over, wearing a greasy white uniform and hat. Sonic turned to looked at him. "I leave for a break and this happens." They both looked to the stand to see that the man once standing behind it was getting away.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled and ran after him. The man turned the corner into an alleyway. The man stopped at a dead end and swung around to face Sonic, who skidded to a stop in front of him. The man's expression changed suddenly from afraid to confident when he pulled out a firearm and pointed it at Sonic. Sonic looked up at it and attempted to turn and run. The man shot and Sonic was hit with a blast of electricity. The hedgehog's body went into a spasm which hurt all over. Sonic's heart skipped a beat and his whole world collapsed before him as he fell to the floor and lay there. He lay on his side, unable to move. He wanted to call out for help. He managed a groan, but his mouth wouldn't move. He watched the man bend down and reach for him. There was a sinister look on his face… which was the last thing Sonic saw before he blacked out.

* * *

Knock knock knock

"Come in!" Tails called, whilst tinkering at a table in his workshop. He looked to the door once it swung open. It was Knuckles. Tails dropped what he was doing and stepped out from behind the table. Knuckles took a few steps towards him, a disappointed look adorned on his face.

"Still no luck?"

"No. Still nowhere to be seen," Knuckles said, waving a fist of frustration. He looked to the floor. "No one saw her that day."

"You were the last one to see her?" Tails asked. Knuckles inhaled, closed his eyes and looked down. "So… are people…?"

"Suspecting me, yes," Knuckles said. "I want to ask GUN if they know something but…" He looked at Tails desperately. Tails nodded in understanding. "I hear they're after Shadow."

"Yeah, Sonic told me about it," Tails said. He looked at Knuckles, curious. "Have you… seen him around?" Knuckles raised an eye ridge.

"Gone off again?" he questioned.

"I think so. I haven't seen him for a whole week," Tails said. "Usually, that wouldn't bother me but… with what's going on between him and Eggman…" Knuckles grit his teeth and put his hand to his forehead. He gave out a heavy sigh. "Knuckles… you don't think Eggman has him, do you?"

"Two of our friends missing?" Knuckles complained. Tails' tails curled around his legs. He took one of them and began wringing and twisting the abundance of fur nervously. "Tails… don't worry. I think I have an idea." The fox looked up at him with hopeful, blue eyes. "If I pass Shadow… I'll question him. There's more chance I'll come across him than I will Eggman's base."

"He's… hidden it well this time," Tails frowned. Knuckles nodded. His body was tense, an air of worry painted on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonic awoke and began hyperventilating. Every time he tried to move, he failed. His arms and legs felt restricted. He wondered if he was paralysed, but looked down at himself to realised that he was bound. He was on a table, held down by metal shackles on his wrists and ankles. His limbs shook as he tugged at them. They were solid and bolted to the cold, metallic table. He lifted his head and looked around the room. It was filled with metal cupboards and scientific instruments. Sonic's panic grew, and his head dropped back. He closed his eyes and gasped in frustration.

"You were working for Egghead!" he yelled.

"Was I?"

Sonic lifted his head and looked at the doorway with wide eyes. It was the same man from before. Wearing his black shirt and trousers, dressed dark from top to bottom. "Or was I working for myself?" he asked.

"Who…?"

"You may work that out in due time," the man said. He walked over to the counter and pulled some latex gloves over his hand. Sonic winced at the snap they made when the man pulled them tight. The hedgehog let out a sigh of frustration again and closed his eyes tight.

"You can't be serious."

"I am," the man said. He picked up a syringe from the table and walked over to Sonic. Sonic looked at him again with wide eyes. The man pulled a lever beside the table. It began raising and tipping forward. It rotated 45 degrees and stopped. Sonic's face was level with his captor's. He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked through gritted teeth.

"Just taking a little blood," the man said. Sonic closed his eyes and sighed, letting his head fall back.

"Don't hit a nerve or somethin'," he said.

"So confident all of a sudden?" the man asked. "You think that this is the worst of what's to come?"

Sonic tensed up. Then he yelped once the needle broke his skin. He his arm gave a spasm of pain and shock from the sudden attack. Sonic scrunched his eyes up and grit his teeth, biting back his reaction to the pain. "Apologies for the lack of… care," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sonic sighed in relief when the needle was removed from his arm. He squinted at the vial full of blood.

"And what are you gonna do with that?" Sonic asked bitterly.

"Run a few test."

"Darn, I was betting on a clone."

"Such a sense of humour in a time like this," the man observed. He looked Sonic up and down as if he were a juicy slab of meat. "There are so many things I could do with you." Sonic winced when the man touched his abdomen with his gloved finger; it felt cold against his skin. The man ran his finger up and down Sonic's torso. "A nice, healthy layer of flesh you have there…" His finger stopped at Sonic's chest, then turned towards his arms. He gripped his with his hand and massaged the flesh. "Hmm, I expected a higher muscle density." The man looked down at Sonic's legs. "All of your strength is in those legs of yours." The man ran his finger up to Sonic's chest again, then up to his chin. He grabbed Sonic's muzzle with his hand. Sonic winced and tried to pull away, but the man gripped harder, pushing at Sonic's cheeks. He let go violently, shoving Sonic's head back. Then he poked Sonic's stomach, to which Sonic winced. The man tsked. "Too many Chili dogs, hedgehog."

He turned around and walked towards the counter at the other side of the room. "But not anymore. You will be thinner by the end of this ordeal." Sonic attempted a threatening stare, but there was fear painted behind the façade.

"Why?"

The man looked down at Sonic with a triumphant smirk. Sonic gave his limbs a violent shake as he tried to pull himself out of the binds. The man leaned into Sonic and told him sinisterly-

"I've always wanted a supercharged, sonic-fast hedgehog with mystic powers."

* * *

We cannot rest. We must find agents Shadow and Rouge," the Commander told those present in the room. He stood at the head of a large table, with several officers and captains present. "Their sudden disappearance and Shadow's behaviour indicates a much bigger problem. He put his hands on the table and leant against it.

"Sir, do you have any theories as to why these two things are connected?" one of the uniformed men asked. "Rouge disappears, then, Shadow stops reporting back. Next thing we know, Shadow seems to be working for someone else."

"Yes. And I have reason to believe that it's that evil scientist, Ivo Robotnik," the Commander hissed. There was a strong hint of animosity. "If Shadow has betrayed us for that terrorist then he will have to be brought to justice."

"Sir, Shadow is our best agent… I thought you were on good terms-"

"No, captain!" the Commander banged the table. "We are not on good terms if Shadow has turned on us in this way! He's working for a terrorist! I want him captured! I want Robotnik executed just like his grandfather! And I want Rouge back under surveillance!"

"S-sir…" one officer at the end of the tale spoke up nervously. "Some of my agents have done some digging and… it looks like someone else is looking for her." The Commander looked at him with an impatient curiosity. The officer pushed a file forward, it was passed along the long table until it reached The Commander. He picked the file up and opened it. "The Guardian of the master emerald is looking for her also."

The Commander straightened up and looked at the man, unimpressed. He dropped the file and sighed.

"Good work, comrade. However, I'd already guessed this myself. That is Knuckles. He and Rouge had been… _talking_ for some time. I think that they… had a relationship."

"Then he is a suspect! What if he caused the disappearance!" someone called out.

"I highly doubt it. That Guardian has brought himself away from his duty to look for her. I'm sure that he is innocent," the Commander stated.

"Sir… I have a suggestion," the officer said. "Why not hire him. Join forces?"

"We can handle this on our own," the Commander imposed, he folded his arms behind his back. "But we must speed this up. The Rouge is gone, and the longer Shadow is under Robotnik's command… the longer that terrorist wins." The Commander looked forward with a strong look of hatred and anger.

* * *

Sonic awoke from a short sleep. He looked forward at the dim room before him. It was one metre square in floor space. The door in front of him had a small, letterbox sized window at eye's height. There was also a flap at the bottom of the door, to let food through. Sonic shuffled where he was curled up against the wall. His shackles rattled with each movement. His arms were bound close together and so were his ankles, and the chains linking his binds to the wall were short. He couldn't stand. He couldn't move. His legs were bought close to his chest, and his hands rest on his abdomen; the chains didn't allow them to move further.

The lower flap on the metal door slid open, and a tray of food slid in. The hand pushed it far, so it landed beside him. Sonic was just able to reach to his side and pick of the measly slice of bread and water he was given. It was gone in a few bites, and the water chugged in a few gulps. Then he pushed the tray back. A small hand reached in and took it.

"When's the main course?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." The voice sounded young, female. Genuine. Sonic tilted his head in curiosity.

"You're not mad scientist guy," Sonic said. He expected an explanation, but there was none. "So… more food? Where's the menu? I hope there's Chilidogs." Sonic smirked while he spoke, humour dripped from his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry. That's all for today." Sonic looked at the door with worry.

"Oh." He shook it off. "I guess you're out of stock and there'll be more tomorrow."

"No. I'm sorry."

"JULIE! STOP TALKING TO THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Your name's Julie, huh?" Sonic asked confidently.

"Julie Robotnik… bye bye," she said nervously and shut the flap. Sonic heard quick footsteps. Sonic's mouth gaped.

"Robotnik," he said in awe. "Was… evil scientist guy a Robotnik too?" He chuckled to himself. "That makes a little sense." His head fell back against the wall and he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shadow stood at the edge of a rocky cliff. The breeze blew through his quills and shook them gently. He looked over the city on the grounds below him.

"You went in there," Shadow said. "Most likely to go to the Mystic Ruins. But… when I look there…" He closed his eyes. "No trail. Nothing." He breathed in through his nose. "No sign of you at the edges of the city." He opened his eyes and looked out angrily. His fists tightened at his sides. "It's not like you to hide. You like a challenge. I know that. It's what I admire about you. I outmatch you in skill and ability, yet you'll take me on any day." Shadow frowned and his shoulders dropped. "So where did you go, Faker." He sounded desperate. "I need you. Before it's too late."

The breeze around him turned to a stronger wind. Shadow covered his eye as dust began spraying in his direction. He squinted and looked up as he heard the sound of a helicopter.

"Agent Shadow. Surrender now and we will not hurt you," a voice boomed down through a mega-phone. Shadow grit his teeth. He formed a Chaos Spear in his hand and swiped at the helicopter above him. It scratched the metal casing. "You were warned." Shadow jumped back to avoid the wave of darts that shot at him. They all stuck into the ground. Shadow braced himself; it was time to retreat.

"Chaos-" Several darts hit him in the chest. "GAH!" His eye sight became blurry. "Chaos control," he rasped and teleported to Eggman's control room. Eggman saw the flash behind him and immediately turned in his seat.

"Shadow! You failed agai-" He was cut off when Shadow collapsed without a word, then lay face to the floor unconscious. Eggman sighed. "Not again."

* * *

Sonic's stomach rumbled. He sat, looking up at the ceiling, longing for an escape. His mouth was dry and his lips dryer. He took in a deep breath, then yelled out at the top of his voice.

"HEY!"

No response. Sonic called out again.

"HEEEEY!"

Still no response. Sonic rattled at his chains and stomped his feet, it made a loud racket, against the metal floor.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY! LISTEN TO ME!"

The upper flap on the door slid open with a sudden clack.

"What is it!?" the man's voice snapped. Sonic stopped his racket and inhaled shaprly.

"I'm thirsty, I'm hungry, I have to use the bathroom, I have an itch I can't reach, this crouching is really hurting my back-" Sonic ranted quickly but he was interrupted.

"My intentions exactly," the man said firmly. "Look at the position you're in. Do you think I intend to tend to your comfort?" Sonic looked down at his chains that rattled as he shuffled.

"Umm… it could have been worse. You could have left me on that table."

"I need to work in there. You'd distract me," he remarked.

"You're a Robotnik," Sonic suddenly remembered. "Yeah?" The man sighed outside the door.

"Yes… Edward Robotnik. What of it?"

"Just wonderin," Sonic said rather innocently.

"Wondering if this is anything to do with Ivo… aren't you?" Edward asked.

"Kinda."

"No. I offered, he denied," Edward said. "Why am I telling you this!? You'll pay for your insolence. No food for two days." Sonic's mouth gaped and he looked to the eyes staring down at him, pleading silently.

"Y-you can't-"

"Don't worry, you'll get water," Edward scolded. "I don't wantyou die. I need you alive after all." The hole slid shut with a snap. He was gone.

* * *

The days melded together. Sonic lost all sense of time. If he were to judge how hungry he was, he would guess he'd been trapped for weeks. He felt famished.

"What I wouldn't give for a dozen of chilidogs right now," he groaned. He was tired. So… so tired.

Then, Sonic squinted as the door flung open and light flooded the room. Edward stepped in and bent down. He began unlocking Sonic's chains. He was still in his shackles, but no longer tied to the wall.

"Don't attempt to run. There's nowhere to escape to. We're surrounded by ocean for miles." Sonic stood up slowly and stretched. His joints clicked and his eyes rolled back in relief.

"Oh man. I've been waiting to do that for…"

"3 and a half days."

"I am definitely overdue for a bathroom break," Sonic said, suddenly fidgety; he marched on the spot. Edward left the room and beckoned for Sonic to follow. Sonic was led down the corridor towards a set of doors at the end. Sonic looked to his side to notice a girl standing there. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark, slim uniform like he fathers, all black shirt and trousers. Sonic's ears fell back slightly when he noticed the expression on the girl's face… upset… sympathetic, even. Sonic looked forward again as they reached the door and walked through it. Edward closed the door behind him. "Who was that?" Sonic asked.

"None of your business. She shouldn't have been there. I told her to stay away."

"Julie?"

Edward hissed and looked to the door angrily.

"I told her not to speak to you," he said.

"Who is she?"

"None of your business," Edward said again, more firm this time.

"Neice?"

"NO! Daughter!" he snapped. Then he hissed and looked away in regret. "Daughter."

"Huh," Sonic said and looked up in thought. "If that's your daughter… where's her mom-"

"Shut up if you know what is good for you!" Edward yelled. Sonic looked up at him, mouth shut, eyes innocent. "It's time. Get on the table."

"Uh… first…" Sonic spoke up. Edward looked down at Sonic with disdain. The hedgehog was marching on the spot again, hands between his legs.

"Just because I don't want you to explode on me," Edward sighed and pointed to the door. "Ask Julie. She can take you. And be straight back. I can't imagine how hungry you must feel. You'll feel that way for a lot longer if you misbehave."

Sonic nodded and rushed out with small quick steps. Sonic couldn't see her in the corridor anymore. He grit his teeth and continued, looking around him.

"Julie!?" Sonic called out as he rushed around the corner. "Ju-" He bumped into something. Sonic pulled back to see Julie, almost stumbling over. The girl caught her balance and looked at Sonic in surprise.

"What are you doing? My dad will punish you if you run!" Julie whispered loudly.

"Oh. He sent me," Sonic said and looked up at her. He blinked a couple of times.

"Uh… why?" Julie asked. Sonic blushed a little.

"Uh. Do you know where the bathroom is?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh. Of… of course," Julie said. She turned around slowly and began walking down the corridor.

"Maaaaaaan… is it hours away or what?" Sonic asked impatiently. Julie put her hands up to her mouth and giggled quietly.

"It's just here," she said, trying to hide her smile. She stopped by a door.

"Fiiiinally!" Sonic gasped and stumbled inside, slamming the door behind him.

Sonic came out again with a smile on his face, his eyes looked more relaxed. "Thanks," he said. "You couldn't do me another favour, could you?" he asked quietly. Julie frowned down at him. "Got any Chilidogs. I'm staaaarving."

"Yes. Uh. No. Yes, we do but you can't have any," Julie whispered. "My dad… he'll… he'll be angry."

"You're a teenager, right? Rebel a little," Sonic encouraged. Julie looked like she was considering it. "Well?" Sonic grinned up at her.

"No. I'm sorry. He'll be expecting you back any minute now. We'll never get away with it." Sonic sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." He walked back towards the laboratory. "It was nice meeting ya'." Julie smiled.

"Yeah…" she agreed quietly.

Sonic's nerves increased with every second he grew closer to the lab. Edward was standing outside of the door with arms crossed.

"You'd better not have influenced my daughter negatively in anyway," he threatened. Sonic hid his smirk.

"Nah. Don't worry." He lifted his arms a bit, wanting to wave his arms about nonchalantly. "So. Another blood test?"

"No, hedgehog. Not quite that simple this time." Edward bent down and grabbed Sonic by the scruff of his neck. He threw Sonic inside the room and shut the door behind him. Sonic hid the floor with a thud. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Edward worriedly. "Get onto the table. Or do you wish to itch that scratch or stretch a little more?" he remarked. "Come on. Or you will starve for another week."

"As if! You want me alive! I'd die!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Maybe you won't, and I'm willing to push those boundaries," Edward said sinisterly. Sonic gulped. "Get on the table and I'll feed you a Chilidog." Sonic looked up at him with wide, begging eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me." Sonic smirked mischievously.

"Make it two."

"Don't push it, hedgehog. Get on the table," Edward commanded and pointed to it. Sonic took a few steps back and jumped up on the table. He sat there, with his shackled legs dangling a whole meter above the ground. His arms dangled between them. Sonic watched Edward prepare something at the counter. Then he walked over with a syringe and needle. Sonic inhaled sharply and keeled back when he noticed that this one wasn't empty.

"Okay, pal! That's definitely worth at least 10 chilidogs!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you want me to strap you down? Or will you sit still?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Hmm…" Sonic looked up in thought. "I think I'll-" He suddenly leapt off of the table and ran towards the door, but he was too hasty and tripped in his tight shackles. Edward bent down and dragged Sonic up by the scruff off his neck with one hand, and held up the needle in the other. Sonic kicked out at him. Edward roared in pain and dropped him. Sonic crawled over to the door and reached for the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Locked!" Edward called out. Sonic attempted to kick the door, but his legs were too close together. He hit the door with his hands, and frantically cried out. His yells stopped with a choke of pain; he felt a sharp, deep pain in his side. He turned his head to see the syringe, needle deeply planted in his side. The contents were pushed out… emptied. Sonic's breath was caught in his throat. He looked at Edward, he lashed out and hit him in the face. Edward was sent flying backwards, and then fell onto his back with a thud. Sonic ran to the other side of the room, breathing heavily and shallowly. He sat down, seeking refuge in the corner. He looked at the syringe. He tried pulling the vial back.

"Nononononono," he panicked. What had this mad scientist injected into him. "AH!" he cried out in pain as he felt a sucking feeling. He gave up and began pulling it out of his side. He winced and grit his teeth in pain. Edward walked to Sonic's corner, and stood over him. Sonic was overshadowed by the tall human's presence. Sonic looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Edward bent down and reached for the syringe. Sonic attempted to slap his hands away, but Edward pushed back with no effort. Sonic's eyes lids began to drop, he was feeling woozy. "What was that stuff?" he rasped. Edward grabbed the syringe and pulled the needle out of Sonic's side slowly whilst whispering…

"Your… improvement…"

Sonic blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sonic awoke to yelling.

"Ask my daughter for food behind my back will you!?"

Sonic gasped and looked down on himself. He was back in his cell, chained up again. The door swung open. Edward was standing with a tray of chilidogs. Sonic looked up and his pupils dilated at the sight of them. He attempted to reach out, but his hands couldn't reach further than his own, pulled up knees. His mouth gaped open, he began salivating out of it.

"Please."

"No. I was going to give these to you," Edward snarled. He bent down and presented them to Sonic. Just out of his reach… but close enough for Sonic to smell it's sweet, inviting juices. His stomach twisted and growled… begging for them.

"Please." Sonic begged again. He felt a stinging behind his eyes. He shut them tight, realising he was showing a great weakness. "Please…" he rasped.

"These…" Edwards said maliciously. He picked one of the Chilidogs up. He took a bite. Sonic watched painfully. "Mmm… delicious. And they…" He stood up. "THEY ARE NOT YOURS!" He threw the tray behind him. It hit the wall, and its contents splattered and began dripping. The buns and dogs dropped to the floor, the tray landed on top of them. "You can have a slice of stale bread in a day or two." Sonic felt his insides twist again. Edward took a step back and slammed the door, leaving Sonic in the darkness.

"N-no. No… NO!" Sonic criedout, and was left shaking with despair.

* * *

"Rouge…"

The bat woke up when she heard her name being called softly.

"I have some fruit for you. You need your vitamins." It was Shadow. He was standing at the bars, passing a bowl through them. Rouge groggily got up from the bed. "How's your back?"

"Alright for now," Rouge said tiredly. She took the bowl of fruit. Shadow also passed her a glass of milk. Rouge smiled weakly.

"Is there anything else you need? Anything you're… craving?" Shadow asked. Rouge looked at him sadly then shook her head as she set her food and drink down on the table. Shadow sighed and smiled softly.

"Rouge," he said and held his hand out through the bars. The bat looked at him with hesitation, then walked over. Rouge held out her hand, Shadow took hold of his and squeezed it gently. "I'm looking as best as I can for Sonic."

"And when you do find him… will the doctor… will he…?"

"Yes. The deal still stands. Don't worry, Rouge," Shadow said. "The Doctor's the type of man to stay to his word." Rouge put his hand on her stomach and looked at Shadow worriedly. "I will find Sonic. And your baby will be safe."

* * *

Sonic awoke again to the sound of his cell door opening.

"Sonic," came a whisper. Sonic squinted and let his eyes get used to the light. It was Julie. She was in a dressing gown and pyjamas. She was holding a tray. That delicious smell filled Sonic's nostrils again. It was glorious, he was filled with emotion. "My dad… he's fast asleep. I… brought you some food." She bent down and passed Sonic the tray of Chilidogs. Sonic lifted his hands to grab them but… he couldn't reach. His chains stopped him. Julie frowned sadly. She set the tray down and broke off a piece off the end of a chilidog. The bun, dog, and chili. She passed it towards Sonic's mouth, which the hedgehog opened wide. Julie placed the piece in Sonic's mouth and pulled her hand away. Sonic closed his mouth and chewed the piece gratefully. He was so happy, he even felt that sting behind his eyes again. He shut them tight. He finished chewing and swallowed.

"Thank you," he gasped. Julie smiled.

"You've only just started. And you've got four of them. My treat." She passed the next piece over to Sonic and placed it in his mouth.

* * *

The morning came and Sonic was woken up by yelling.

"Dad! Daddy no! No! Please! It was my fault! Don't do it! Don't punish him for what I-"

The cell slammed open and hit the wall on the other side. Sonic looked up at Edward, who was standing in the doorway, furious. He breathed heavily through his gritted teeth.

"This has undone so much progress!" he roared. Sonic's eyes widened as Edward stepped forward. The man bent down, raised his hand, then struck Sonic in the face. Sonic yelped as he did it again, and again, and again.

"Daddy stop! PLEASE!" Julie ran over and stood behind her father. Edward turned around and pointed at his daughter.

"Go to your room, unless you want me to hit him double!" he yelled. Julie looked at Sonic shocked and sad. He was beaten horribly… bumps and bruises showing. The hedgehog shook. He couldn't defend himself. "GO!" Julie ran away, out of sight. Sonic looked up atEdward, and began tugging at his chains in fear. The man bent down again and raised his hand. Sonic inhaled sharply and shut his eyes tight to brace himself.

* * *

"Happy 18th Birthday, Sonic…" Tails said sadly, looking down at a photo of himself and the blue hedgehog. They were happy together in it. "2 months… I thought you'd at least return for today."

The door swung open, and Tails looked to it with hopeful eyes. His heart skipped a beat. But then, it sunk when he saw who was there. It was Knuckles. "Hey…" Tails said sadly.

"He didn't show up…" Knuckles deduced. Tails nodded. "He's… probably on the other side of the world and couldn't make it back in time. Or he's stuck in another realm destroying genies or… becoming king. And he'll come back to tell us all about it."

"Knuckles… you know those stories were made up…" Tails said, smiling sadly. "But… at least… at least Sonic was here to tell them." His voice was breaking. "With… that smug look on his face as he insisted they were true…" Tears were streaming down his face. Knuckles rushed over to him. Tails buried his face in Knuckles' chest. "Why didn't he come home!?"

"I know… pal…" Knuckles said and swallowed back his own sadness. "I can't help but feel avoided too."

* * *

"Well, well, well… after all this time, still no Sonic," Eggman said. Shadow stood before him… gritting his teeth. "That child is destined to me Shadow… do I have to remind you of that?"

"No! You don't!" Shadow yelled. "Why else do you think I've been searching day and night! Everywhere! From Station Square to South Island! I even started searching in damn Spagionia, Mazuri! The north fucking pole! Sonic is nowhere to be found!"

"I wonder what this child will be…" Eggman pondered, ignoring Shadow's frustration. "Half echidna… half… hedgehog?" He smirked at Shadow. The hedgehog ducked his head back, surprised at the suggestion.

"You… you think that I-" Shadow's words were caught in his throat. "We never."

"Even so… I can tell that you have feelings towards her and… she will suffer if she loses this child to me. If I can't have a hedgehog in my dungeon… I'll have a vigilante child, brought up and trained from birth." Eggman turned in his seat and reached into the drawer to his desk again. He pulled out the photo. "A… child."

Shadow wanted to ask, but he was too angry to form words.

"Scarlet…" he looked down at the photo. Then he looked up at Shadow. "GET OUT! Can't you see that I need privacy!" Shadow nodded, then turned on his heel and walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cries of agony echoed through the metallic corridors of Edward's secret base.

"GO ON! YES! Don't fight it! Give in!"

He was in the laboratory with Sonic… electric pulses were surrounding him. Red ones. He screamed to the ceiling above him as the energy pulsed through him. His cries began to die down.

"No! No, channel it!"

"I didn't want this!" Sonic cried out, shutting his eyes tight. The sparks died down.

"DO IT!" Edward said and pointed a gun at him. He shot it at Sonic, and the hedgehog was jolted with a bolt of energy. His screams started up again and got louder. "Let it out! Expel it! Do it!" Sonic grit his teeth as he tried to hold everything back.

"No!" Tears were forming in his eyes.

"YES!" Edward shot again. Sonic roared again, voice strained. He swiped his hand as the wall and a large, yellow spear of energy shot from it. It broke a large hole in the wall and rattled the building. Sonic was left, dripping with sweat, shaking all over, and breathing slowly and heavily. He fell to his knees and continued panting. "Don't pass out now. How does it feel?"

"Wrong."

"No. Not wrong. You were meant for this. All I had to do was unlock it." Sonic hit the floor with his fist.

"No!" Sonic stayed on the floor, trying to fathom what had just happened to him. He felt weak… his arms almost gave in just holding him up. They were thin and bony. His ribs her showing. His bare torso no longer held a healthy layer of flesh… but concaved inwards instead. His knees shook at his own weight also… and from the shock of what had just happened. Sonic attempted to stand up, but gave out a gasp of surrender and collapsed completely. He lay on the floor, still panting.

"You need to rest. And tomorrow… we will try again. Now, back to your cell." Edward pointed to the door. Sonic snarled at him and swiped his hand. A spear expelled from it at Edward. The man keeled back, and the spear missed him by an inch. Edward looked at Sonic, shocked. The hedgehog leapt to his feet and ran out of the door. Edward ran to the door and yelled after Sonic. "You can't run, hedgehog! We're surrounded by miles of ocean!"

Sonic ran as fast as he could… which, for a hedgehog completely drained of his power… was the speed of the average human. But Edward didn't pursue him. Sonic panted strenuously as he turned corners, traversed corridors, trying to find his way out. Then, he passed Julie. Sonic stopped… and turned to face her. Julie looked away and avoided eye contact with her.

"Please…" Sonic begged. He stumbled over to her and fell to his knees at her feet. "Help me."

"Just run. You're far from the exit," Julie whispered, and checked behind her worriedly. No sign of Edward yet.

"Can I run over miles of Ocean?" Sonic remarked. "I… I need… a boat or…"

"Sonic… there's no ocean," Julie said firmly. She bent down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go." Sonic looked up at her in shock. Then he stumbled to his feet and ran out of the nearest door. Sunlight flooded onto his face. He looked up to the sky, shaking.

"Oh… oh, chaos… freedom was here all along…" Sonic gasped. He looked ahead to see a line of robots "No." He gulped. There were about ten of them, similar to that of an Eggman robot, but these were different. They were black all over and tall and slim instead of short and round. "NO!" Sonic yelled and swiped his arm violently. Several spears spurted from his hand once he stretched it out. Each of them sliced right through them. Sonic breathed heavily through gritted teeth. He looked down at his hand, crackling with red energy. Sonic looked out onto the horizon and felt the stinging in his eyes again. He walked down the steps of the building and onto the rocky ground below. Dust plumes blew in the distance and sand sprayed about. Sonic walked out into the sandy, dry opening. His stomach growled and his tongue yearned for moisture. A salty tear fell from each eye as he began searching for refuge.

* * *

Shadow stood in the corner of Eggman's control room. "Doctor…" he implored.

"No." Shadow grit his teeth. "The more to ask, the longer I will make you stand there and wait. Sonic is nowhere to be seen, so there is no reason for you to leave my side."

"I have to feed Rouge soon."

"You may do that. Then come straight back." Shadow sighed and looked down. "Not so ultimate now, are you?"

"Not when you make me stand here for 12 hours straight…" Shadow hissed.

"Sonic could show up any second… you need to be on alert." Shadow grit his teeth as his hands formed into fists. "If you're bored then read this." Eggman picked something up from his control desk, then threw it at Shadow. It was a folded up newspaper. It landed a meter in front of Shadow. The hedgehog bent down and picked it up.

"I don't want to concern myself with trivial human gossip," Shadow said in disgust. He opened up the paper to a random page. Then he threw it to the ground. "Or look at half naked human women!"

"That's just page 3. The tabloids are interesting… if you look in the right place." Shadow frowned at the doctor, then picked up the paper and looked through it again.

"I thought these things were outdated anyway…" Shadow grumbled as he flicked through it. He stopped at a page that caught his eye. His eyes widened in shock to see 4 photos. One of himself, one of Rouge, one of Sonic, and one of Knuckles. "I… never knew I was photographed." He pointed to the photo. "It's old… it was taken in a city. I've not set foot in a human settlement since…" Shadow closed his mouth tight, frowning slightly. "They're gossiping about it. Doctor. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Maybe you should have noticed yourself. It is your task to find Sonic after all…" Eggman said disdainfully.

"This is why you've been keeping me here all day. Because you thought of the idea before me. To read this… human drivel!" Shadow threw the paper on the floor again.

"Sonic is back! And he has been seen in Station Square!" Eggman yelled. He spun on his chair to face Shadow. "You will go there and you will capture him."

"Doctor. You know I can't-"

"Risk it. Risk your capture. You've left this too long."

"And if I get captured, who will capture Sonic for you!? Who will save Rouge!?" Shadow stepped forward and exclaimed.

"You can work that out yourself," Eggman said sinisterly. Shadow looked at Eggman desperately. "Please. You look as if I'm torturing dear Rouge. She's getting more rest and luxury than she would have done at GUN HQ. What do you get there? Small bunk beds? 3 dull meals a day. Constant missions and training. And what have I given Rouge?"

"Lack of freedom," Shadow snarled. "The threat of taking her child."

"There is no threat… if you succeed. Rouge will be fine. She always has been fine. Who do you think I am, my second cousin?" Eggman asked. "It's strange. I felt sorry for Sonic a while." Eggman looked up in thought as he fiddled with his large moustache. "He was gone for so long that I suspected that Edward had succeeded." He let out one triumphant laugh. "HA!" Shadow looked at him with a lack of interest. "If I've taken this long to capture Sonic… he wouldn't do it in mere months."

Shadow sighed and folded his arms. Eggman glared at him. "Bored, Shadow? I will send a robot to tend to Rouge's needs. You find Sonic. He could be nearby. If you're lucky, he's in Mystic Ruins with his friends… and not hiding in the city where you'll get captured." Shadow swallowed hard, then nodded.

Before Shadow could leave, red lights flashed and the whole room was shrouded in the light. A large beeping filled the building. Eggman covered his ears and looked at the screen urgently. "We've been infiltrated!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sonic looked ahead of him to see Tails' workshop. The small shack stood atop the tall hill. A set of steps took Sonic closer. He stopped a few feet away from the workshop and looked at the door. There was no smile on his face… no frown either. His expression was blank. He was conflicted. Sonic grasped at his flat abdomen as he felt his stomach twist inside of him. He suddenly shook his head and turned around. He pulled the red Chaos Emerald from his quills and held it in his open hand. He looked down at it.

"Chaos-"

"SONIC!"

Sonic was cut off. He turned around to see Tails running towards him. Tails ran into him and trapped Sonic in a firm hug. "Sonic! I can't believe it's you!" Tails cried out. Sonic was stiff at first to the hug. His arms were stretched out, and he looked over Tails' shoulder in surprise. There was no running now. Sonic hesitantly put his arms around Tails.

"Tails… buddy…" Sonic said softly. "I'm… I'm here now." He squeezed Tails into an embrace. Tails was shaking within Sonic's grasp. "No… buddy. Don't cry." Sonic winced as he felt Tails' tears dampen his chest. "Tails, please." Sonic pulled Tails off of him and held the fox's shoulders at arm's length. He looked down at his young friend. "I'm back. And I'm never leaving like that again."

"Where… where were you? Why did you leave in the first place?" Tails said, holding back his sobs. Sonic's mouth was shut tight. Tails just looked at him, waiting to answer. "Sonic…?" Sonic let go of Tails and looked away. He turned around, keeping his head facing the floor.

"Doesn't matter. Went for a long run," Sonic said.

"Sonic." Sonic looked up. Knuckles was walking towards him from the steps he'd just climbed. He stopped a few feet away, look at Sonic as if he were a ghost. "You're back." Sonic nodded silently. Knuckles looked him up and down and folded his arms. "You go away on a long training mission or what?" Sonic raised an eye ridge at him. "You're in the best shape I've seen." Sonic narrowed his eyes at Knuckles. "But… lay off the dieting a little… if you want my advice."

"Shut up, Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed. The two of them were left in silence, Sonic looking at Knuckles angrily, and Knuckles looking back in surprise.

"S-sorry… I didn't realise you were so sensitive about your body," Knuckles said whilst taking a step back and looking at Sonic warily.

"I'm not." Sonic grit his teeth at Knuckles, then he turned away.

"Hey… guys… why don't we go inside…?" Tails asked. "And… talk all about it."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sonic said firmly, gripping the chaos emerald in his hand tightly. Tails took notice of it.

"You found an emerald." He pointed at it. Sonic stuffed it back into his quills.

"Yeah," Sonic acknowledged but said no more. There was a tense, awkward silence between the 3 of them. "I-I'm sorry. Maybe I should have come back another day. When… I was feeling better than this." Sonic shook his head and looked down ashamedly.

"No, Sonic!" Tails implored. "We're glad you came back!" Sonic nodded and looked at Tails gratefully.

"So… shall we go grab a bite to eat or something? Go for a walk? Catch up?" Sonic suggested.

"No time," Knuckles said. "I'm busy." Sonic looked at him curiously. "Rouge…" Sonic's eyes widened when he remembered.

"Knuckles… I'm sorry. I forgot… I-"

"You forgot!?" Knuckles snapped. He stepped towards Sonic, fists out. "You forgot that my girlfriend, who I was close to… you forgot that she went missing."

"I've been away, okay!?" Sonic exclaimed. "I'm sorry if I had other things on my mind!"

"What could be more important than this? Rouge could be in trouble, trapped somewhere. And you were off on a holiday. Endless running! Fun adventures!" Knuckles yelled in Sonic's face. Sonic's right hand began sparking, and he glared at Knuckles, beginning to bare his teeth in anger. Tails gasped from behind Sonic when he saw it.

"You have no idea!" Sonic yelled.

"Knuckles! Look out!" Tails yelled as soon as Sonic raised his hand. That's when Knuckles changed his attention from Sonic's face to his hand. Knuckles dodged before a spear of energy hit him. He swung out of the way, then punched Sonic in the side. The hedgehog plummeted to the floor.

"What's wrong with you… what was that?" Knuckles breathed. "That was… chaos energy." Sonic shook the pain off and got to his feet.

"Yeah? And what of it, Knuckles!"

"You never had those before!" Knuckles exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Sonic yelled. He stood, furiously looking at Knuckles. His quills bristled and his hairs stood on edge. "I really shouldn't have come here now. Maybe then I could have avoided you." He turned to Tails. Sonic's anger dissolved into sadness when he saw the look on Tails' face. There was shock, sadness… fear. "Tails… buddy. I'm sorry," he said softly, then reached out to him. "Please don't look at me like that." Tails took a few steps back. Sonic stopped and looked at him, shocked. "Please."

"Sonic… you've changed."

Sonic was about to explain himself, but there was the sound of engines… rockets… something approaching. Sonic turned around to see several machines… robots flying towards them. There was 20 of them… and behind them, a small flying vehicle. Tails looked up, and Knuckles turned around and did the same.

"Eggman!"

"No." Sonic's eyes widened in fear. The robots got closer and began descending towards the ground.

"He's tried a new design. Brace yourself, guys. We have no idea what he has in store!" Knuckles called back while he changed to fighting stance.

"No!" Sonic said again, looking at the machines with paranoia. They weren't round and short like Eggman's robots… they weren't a new design. They were tall, slim… and painted black. "That's…" he pointed at them. The small vehicle also descended. It was small, pointed and slim line, and just large enough to hold a human in the cockpit. The first shot was fired from the nearest robot. Tails dodged before it hit him. Sonic looked behind him to see the fearful look on Tails' face.

Sonic faced the robots, teeth grit in fury. Then gave an enraged roar. His whole body crackled with the red energy. Sonic lifted his arm, channelling it to his hand, then swiped it. Dozens of spears were expelled, destroying each of the robots by cutting them all in half. The small hovering machine was damaged. The cockpit opened. Sonic raised his arm again, but gasped and stopped when he saw who was in it. A girl. A young woman. "Julie." She looked terrified. "What are you doing here!?" Sonic yelled.

"Dad sent me." She bit her lip nervously. "Please don't hurt me… just… let me go back." Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic in confusion, then back at the girl.

"Who is this, Sonic?" Knuckles.

"Doesn't matter. She's leaving," Sonic said, then looked at Julie, imploring her. "Go." The girl grabbed a lever and the cockpit closed. The machine flew away.

"What the hell was that?" Knuckles asked. Sonic looked at him, trying to keep a harsh, unaffected expression, but worry flooded through the façade.

* * *

"You can't escape! You're both surrounded!"

Eggman and Shadow put their hands up. Shadow looked at the soldiers that surrounded them.

"Shadow! Destroy them!" Eggman exclaimed. Shadow relaxed his stature and looked at the intruders with a smirk.

"I don't think so," Shadow said. He walked over to them. "Is the Commander with you?" On cue, the Commander walked into the room.

"SHADOW!" Eggman exclaimed. "Need I remind you what's a stake!"

"Your HQ is stormed," Shadow said. He turned to the Commander. "I know where Rouge is. I can take you to her." Eggman suddenly turned to his control panel and began typing.

"Stop! Or we'll shoot! Stand up from the desk!" one of the soldiers ordered.

Eggman pushed his chair back from the desk and stood up. He put his arms up again, but there was a smirk on his face. Then, they all started leaving the room.

"Shadow. You have a lot of explaining to do," the Commander said as Shadow led him down the corridor.

"We've been held under blackmail but, now you're here, we can escape," Shadow said. "I would have told sooner, but I didn't want to risk her safety." Many footsteps echoed through the corridor until they reached they reached the elevator. Shadow stepped into it and the Commander followed.

"Men. Take the scientist to our transportation and keep him there until we've retrieved Rouge," the Commander said. The lift door closed and they began descending.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you found us," Shadow said. "Things can go back to normal."

"No, they won't," the Commander said formally. Shadow looked at him in surprise. "You will be detained and questioned. I need to know that you're telling the truth about this. That you didn't just betray us." Shadow gulped. The elevator stopped, the door opened, and they stepped out. Shadow rushed down the corridor and around the corner.

"ROUGE!?" he called out. He looked into the cell in horror. It was empty, and she was no longer there. Shadow turned to the Commander, who rushed over. "She's gone. She's… she's gone!" he put his hands on his head.

"SIR!"

The Commander lifted his wrist, pressed a button on his watch and spoke into it.

"Yes?"

"Robotnik has escaped!" the voice yelled through the communicator.

"And he's moved Rouge…" Shadow said in distress. The Commander glared down at Shadow.

"Or you're lying to protect yourself," the Commander said. "You'd be wise to come with me… or you'll face dire consequences."

"Please, Commander! I need to find her!" Shadow exclaimed. "Sh-she's pregnant! She was in that cell! It blocks my powers… couldn't… telelport into it. Couldn't save her. Her… her child!"

"Shadow… come back to HQ and we will sort this out," the Commander said firmly.

"NO!" Shadow yelled. "You took this long to find this place! How long will it take to find her again?"

"Come back with us Shadow-"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" With a flash, Shadow was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"That coward! He should have faced me himself!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic! You need to tell us what's going on! Who's that girl, and where did those powers come from?" Tails asked frantically, he ran over to Sonic and grabbed his arm. Sonic yanked it from Tails' grasp and took a few steps back.

"S-stay away from me…" Sonic said. He bent over and closed his eyes tight, wincing in discomfort. His hand began sparking again. He grabbed his right arm with his left hand and squeezed it. "I don't wanna hurt you…" He looked at Tails with regret. "I'm… not too good at controlling it."

"Sonic," Knuckles stepped forward. Sonic looked at him desperately. "I can help you with that. You have so much excess, and it spills out when you're angry."

"So… this is what I detected." The three of them turned to the top of the steps to see Shadow. "Of course you three were behind this." Shadow sneered at Sonic and walked towards him. "You idiot. You could have shown yourself a mere week, a day, a few hours earlier!" Shadow yelled in Sonic's face. "All I needed was to get your stubborn, spiny blue ass in Eggman's grasp long enough for him to free Rouge!"

"What!?" Knuckles gasped. He stormed over to Shadow and pulled his shoulder, forcing the hedgehog to face him. "Where is she!?"

"I don't know anymore! GUN stormed Eggman's base. He retreated and cleared her cell," Shadow rushed. "He… he must have sent her off with his robots, but I couldn't track them." Knuckles grabbed Shadow's shoulders and shook him violently.

"How long!? How long have you known!?"

"He was blackmailing me!" Shadow exclaimed. Knuckles stopped, but still looked at Shadow in hatred. Shadow grit his teeth and growled. "Let go of my arms… you're crushing them," he remarked. Knuckles just growled in response. Shadow's arms began to spark green energy. Knuckles yelped as he let got and pulled back. Sonic moved to strike Shadow with his own arm, but Shadow turned and raised his own arm to block. Sonic and Shadow stood back to back, side glaring each other with bared teeth, pushing at each other's advances to push the other down. Red eyes looked into green eyes. Green energy sparked against red energy. Shadow gasped.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he breathed. Sonic pushed him over, and Shadow hit the ground face first with a thud. Shadow pushed himself upward and jumped to his feet. "You asked for this," he hissed and leapt forward to strike again.

* * *

"I'll go then because you obviously can't take care of this yourself!" Edward yelled from outside of the room. A door slammed. Juliet was left in her father's office on her own, sobbing. Another day, another argument. They'd happened frequently ever since Sonic's escape. It was her fault. She slumped down the chair at her father's desk. She looked at the photo on the desk… it was a woman. She had reddish brown hair and blue eyes, similar to Julie. But this woman looked a little older… and the photo older and aged. Her hair was short with volume and was wavy, opposed to Julie's long, straight hair. Julie chuckled.

"The 80s…" she said to herself as she smiled sadly. "It's time like this that I wish dad would talk about you more. I wish you were around to help me when he was like this." She pulled the photo off the desk and hugged it against her chest. "He's so mean. I bet you were nothing like that. I take after you, not him. Not him at all." She stayed that way for a while before she put the photo down on the desk again. She looked at the woman in the photo once more. "Mom…" She put her hand on the frame, then pulled it down, tipping it over to hide the face. She couldn't' stand to look at them. Julie's eyes widened with curiosity when she looked down at it. Taped to the back of the photo frame, was a key. Julie pulled it off and looked around her. She saw the drawers on the desk in front of her. Inside the drawer… was another key. "Dad… you're hiding something."

* * *

Eggman stepped into a dark cellar, in a hidden location. He opened a large, creaky door.

"It's okay, Rouge, you'll be in a more comfortable place soon-" Eggman fell silent. The room was empty. "What!? This is where they were meant to take her! Don't tell me my robots malfunctioned!" He smashed his fist against the metal door, it made a sonorous crash.

"They didn't." A few slow footsteps followed that statement before they came to a halt a few meters behind Eggman. The scientist turned around, anger painted on his face. He recognised that voice.

"Edward…" he hissed. Edward smirked at Eggman. "What have you done? Where have you taken her?" Edward stayed silent. "This is serious. She could give birth any day now."

"Oh yes. She has quite a bump," Edward said sinisterly. "I'm sure my robots were careful not to hurt it… but then, they're hardly smart enough to know, now are they?"

Eggman's skin grew white.

"I was never meant to harm the child," he breathed.

"Of course not. Weak, poor Ivo… I told you to kill the hedgehog. You didn't do it. Now… now he's mine," Edward said.

"What?" Eggman snapped.

"Well, when I capture him again. I did quite a number on him. I've always wanted a super charged, sonic-fast hedgehog with mystic powers. And soon, I'll have one." Edward was smiling widely.

"How did you…? How did you do all of this?" Eggman asked, exasperated. "I've been at this for years. Then you just waltz in and…"

"Outdo you in every way? No wonder Scarlet came to me," Edward taunted. Eggman turned eerily silent and looked at Edward with a deadly glare.

"And then you killed her…" Eggman growled.

"Not quite!" Edward corrected hastily. "She came to me, bore my child, raised it through the difficult years of its life, then… _fell ill_ ," Edward said smugly. "How tragic."

Eggman pulled a gun from his jacket and shot a laser blast at Edward. The man jumped out of the way, then looked at Eggman in surprise. Then he pulled a gun of his own. The two of them, stood, gun pointed at one another. Eggman narrowed his eyes, ready to take the first shot. Edward shot first, it hit the doorframe beside Eggman, making a flash. Eggman covered his eyes and cried out in pain. When he could manage to see again, Edward was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tails and Knuckles watched over the large open space that Sonic and Shadow fought in. There were large blasts, and craters of mud multiplied in quantity as they continued. It was an even match. Speed and chaos powers vs speed and chaos powers. Shadow's reserved but accurate, Sonic's excessive but unfocused. They kept battling until finally…

"GUYS! We have to look for Rouge!" Knuckles called out to them at the top of his voice. "YOU TWO! BOTH OF YOU! STOP!" The explosions and strikes continued. Knuckles got impatient. He stomped his foot, then ran out towards them.

"Knuckles don't!" Tails called after him, but it was too late. The Echidna sped towards them. Sonic and Shadow were rushing towards each other, ready to make the final strike. Knuckles advanced towards them, fists spinning with fury. They all rushed closer and closer until-

CRASH!

There was a lot of dust… and a crater. Two large thuds sounded, and two smaller ones. Knuckles stood in the middle of the crater untouched. Sonic and Shadow were thrown back either side of him, and their emeralds sprawled behind them. Sonic's red one, and Shadow's green one, on the floor behind their masters. The dust settled. Tails' heart skipped a beat, but he sighed in relief when he saw that everyone was okay. He jumped up, propelled his tails and whizzed towards them.

"What the hell!?" Shadow exclaimed as he sat up.

"Yeah, man! What's that for!?" Sonic yelled.

"We need to look for Rouge, or have you forgotten?" Knuckles snarled. Tails arrived. Sonic looked at him, then at Knuckles. He winced in regret.

"I'm… I'm sorry… pal," Sonic looked down in shame. Shadow looked out into thin air, shocked with himself. The five of them were left in a solemn silence until.

"OHOHOHO! Why all the long faces?"

They all looked up to see Eggman approaching in his usual, round, hovering machine. He stopped just above them, then leaned out of his cockpit. "Don't worry, everyone. I have a plan."

"Judging by your enthusiasm… it must be a good one," Shadow remarked. "Where did you take Rouge?"

"That doesn't matter, because Edward has her," Eggman said, waving a hand dismissively.

"What!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"But… if we work together, we should find his base!" Eggman announced.

"Why are we working with you all of a sudden?" Knuckles called out. "You're the one who caused this mess in the first place."

"Because…" Eggman looked down regretfully. "I… never meant for anyone to fall into such… dangerous hands." Sonic looked around at everyone desperately.

"That man… he's… he's horrible. He…" Sonic looked down. His fists tightened at his sides and he trembled in anger all over. "He… trapped me for months…" his arms began to spark. "He… starved me…" His whole body was sparking. Everyone took several steps back from Sonic. "He… did this to me!" He waved his hand and expelled a giant spear. It hit a cliff far away from them. The ground shook as a large portion of its face crumbled. The others looked at him, mouths gaped, silent. Even Shadow. He was the most shocked.

"Sonic…" he breathed. Sonic looked at Shadow with wide, sad eyes. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. His anger softened into despair.

"We have to stop him…" he collapsed onto his face. "We have to…"

Sonic blacked out.

* * *

The Commander walked back into Eggman's control room. He rushed over to the desk and looked through the drawers, shuffling through them. Until he found what he was looking for.

"Scarlet." He breathed. He looked at the photograph of the woman with poofy red-brown hair and blue eyes. "I will find you, Robotnik, and you will pay for this."

* * *

"Dad," Julie said sadly. Her father had just returned. "I… need to talk to you."

"Not now. I'm busy," Edward said frustrated. Julie's eyes widened when she noticed that he was headed towards the prison cells.

"Dad! What have you done!?" Julie cried out.

"Got leverage. That hedgehog will be back." Edward opened up the flap on the cell door. "It's his freedom in return for the bat's. He'd better arrive soon." A groaning came from inside. "She's waking up… and she looks just about ready to burst."

"Wh-where am I!?" Rouge called out from inside the cell. Chains rattled. She screamed and cried out. "Please! Who's done this! Doctor, I'll do anything!"

"It's not your dear old Ivo… it's Edward. I hope you're quite comfortable."

"NO! Let me out!"

"Well, you'd better hope your friends are one the way…"

Julie gasped and ran to the exit as fast as she could.

* * *

"Alright… we're almost there," Sonic said. The group was flying through the air on Tails' plane. Tails flying, Sonic on the right wing, Knuckles on the left wing. Shadow was on the platform at the tail. Eggman was close behind. Sonic pointed forward to a small, grey building in the distance.

"Something's flying toward us!" Knuckles yelled and pointed forward also. Sonic squinted. It was a small black flying vehicle.

"I think that's-" The pointed machine shot past, but made a U-turn. "Tails! Land!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Tails yelled back.

"Yes, just do it!" Sonic yelled. Three machines landed in a triangle formation. Sonic and Knuckles jumped off of the wings. Shadow jumped from the tail platform. Julie stepped out of the cockpit of her own machine. She ran over to Sonic and grabbed his shoulders.

"He has a girl! A woman! She's pregnant! I think-"

"I know, I know," Sonic said and grabbed Julie's shoulders. "It's our friend, Rouge… and we're coming to save her. You were right to come to us."

"But… but he says to get her back… you have to take her place," Julie fretted. Sonic gulped.

"It won't come to that," he said, but his confidence was shaky. "But… even if it did."

"I would gladly take her place!" Shadow stepped forward. Knuckles side glared Shadow.

"Shouldn't I be the one to take her place… since she's _my_ girlfriend," Knuckles said. Shadow swallowed hard.

"Umm… of course. So, exactly my point. She would need you after this trauma," he recovered, then looked away from Knuckles.

"No one is taking her place," Sonic said. "We're bustin' her outta there. And fast."

"She's in her third trimester," Shadow pressed. "The birth… it could be any day. A trauma like this… it could… it could force a sudden labour." Knuckles kept his threatening gaze on Shadow.

"Then there's no time to lose," Sonic said.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow jumped onto the plane again. Eggman was about to climb into his pod.

"Wait!" Julie exclaimed at him. Eggman looked at her in surprise. Julie reached into her pocket and held something out to Eggman. It was an envelope. She held it shakily and avoided eye contact with him. "Y-you need to read this…" she croaked, her voice caught in her throat. A couple of tears fell from her eyes as she ran to her own vehicle. The others had taken off. Eggman opened up the envelope. No longer sealed. The envelope looked aged and browned… the contents inside still white and pristine.

"What is this…?" Eggman asked slowly as he looked at the paper carefully. He ducked his head back once he began reading. "It's from Scarlet. It's…" He darted his eyes to the bottom of the page and made a deduction. "… a suicide note."

Eggman looked to Julie desperately, but she'd already taken off. Eggman leaned back in his cockpit chair and stayed behind to read the note, tears falling from his eyes as he did so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Where's Egghead?" Sonic asked Julie. Everyone gathered at the door.

"Behind us. He'll be here in a bit," she said dismissively, hiding her emotion.

"Alright. Let's do this," Sonic said confidently. He kicked the door open and the group stormed in. They were on guard for any attacks. For robots. For something. But nothing came. "This is too easy. Something's not right…"

"Ah, decided to show up, hedgehog. And you've brought friends," Edward said. "Don't worry. Just because there are technically two people in that cell, it doesn't mean you have to pay me two people. I just want you, Sonic." There was an unnerving air of fake care in his tone. "I want you… locked up in that cell, chained against that wall, begging for the smallest scrap of food to fix your excruciating hunger pains. For your joints to ache and your muscles to waste away." Sonic's tail went between his legs; he swallowed hard to hide his nerves. "If you think it was bad last time… Sonic… oh, you know nothing. I will bend you to my every will." Sonic's arm sparked. There was a wide sinister smile on Edward's face, and it sickened Sonic.

"You're crazy," Knuckles said. Shadow stepped forward.

"We'll kill you before that happens," Shadow said. "You're sick."

"H-help…"

Shadow's eyes widened.

"Rouge?" he ran towards the cell door and attempted to open it. He gave it a tug.

"H-help please!" Rouge sounded more desperate.

"Rouge? What's…" Shadow asked. Knuckles ran over.

"Rouge! It's me!" Knuckles cried out. Edward just stood and watched, with that same grin on his face.

"Knuckles…" Rouge sobbed from the other side of the door. "There's something… I need… to tell you!" She spoke between sobs. "You're gonna be a dad…"

"I know Rouge! I'll get you out!" Knuckles called. Rouge screamed suddenly. "Rouge!?"

"I think you're going to be a father sooner than you expect!" Shadow exclaimed. He snarled at Edward. "Let her out now!"

"If Sonic submits," Edward bargained, then looked down at Sonic ominously. "We're going to have so much fun."

"G-guys I'll do it…" Sonic panicked. "Gedher outta there now!"

"No!" Julie called. She ran in from around the corner.

"Shadow. Chaos control inside!" Sonic yelled.

"I don't know what it looks like in there. If I get it wrong, I could be stuck in a wall. In inside of Rouge!" Shadow scolded.

"Oh umm. Yeah… I don't think she'll wanna give birth to you too," Sonic chuckled nervously. Edward glared at Sonic.

"Humour at a time like this. I shall tear that habit from you… slowly and painfully," Edward hissed. Sonic's arm pulsed again, the energy sparks more erratic this time.

"Julie!" Eggman suddenly called from the end of the corridor. He ran in with the paper in his hand. "Julie… is it really true… are you really my…?"

Edward looked at Eggman's hand.

"No. How did you get that!?" he asked, breathlessly. "Julie!"

"I don't answer to you anymore!" Julie exclaimed.

"This is the suicide note of Scarlet Robotnik… signed as Scarlet Towers. Disassociated with you, her husband," Eggman said. "You… led her to this…." He was furious. "I knew it!"

"Julie… you read all of it?" Edward asked urgently. His eyes were wide and sad. Julie nodded. "Then you know! After all this time! After I looked after you! You're just going to-" He covered his eyes with his hands.

Suddenly, there was a lot of banging and loud footsteps coming from the entrance.

"Who's that?" Tails called out.

"How did they find us?" Eggman asked. The Commander stormed around the corner, followed by many soldiers.

"We were right to stick a tracking device on your vehicles," the Commander stated. Edward looked at the swarm of soldiers in fear. He inhaled shallowly, then turned around and ran into his laboratory.

"Detain him!" the Commander yelled and pointed to the door.

"Commander! Rouge is in there!" Shadow yelled and pointed to the door he as standing beside. The Commander ran along, surprised by the groans and screams that were coming from the cell.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She's giving birth!"

"Sir! The fugitive escaped through a giant hole in the wall! He's on the run!" the soldiers stormed back in. The Commander snarled in frustration.

"Someone go after him!"

"We've already sent two men!"

"I'll go!" Sonic announced, then ran through the door and rushed off into the horizon. Tails looked to the door, to the group, then back to the door. He was conflicted. Then he took in a deep breath, spun on tails and flew through the door and out of the hole.

"Sir. There were keys in the lab," a soldier said, then threw a set of keys. The jangled and pinged as the Commander caught them. He hurriedly tested each key until he opened the door. It swung open. Rouge was sobbing, and shackled up in the same way Sonic was. The Commander stepped in, but Rouge just screamed louder.

Knuckles reached up at the Commander.

"Give them here. I'll do it," he said. The Commander passed it them down to him. Knuckles walked in slowly and bent down beside Rouge. "It's okay… I've got you…" He fiddled with the keys and the locks.

Shadow looked away regretfully and walked to the other side of the corridor. He folded his arms and watched enviously. Knuckles brought Rouge out of the small cell, leaning her against his shoulder.

"Let's take Rouge back to safety," the Commander ordered. A couple of soldiers nodded, taking it upon themselves to take the task. They walked over and reached down for Rouge's arms.

"No! I'm taking her!" Knuckles snapped and pulled back from them.

"Knuckles… just let them…" Rouge groaned. She bent over and wailed in pain. "PLEASE!" Knuckles looked at Rouge sadly as he stepped away. One of the human soldiers bent down and picked Rouge up. They carried her out of the room. Two soldiers swarmed Shadow, then grabbed his arms. The Commander turned to him.

"Shadow… you have a lot of explaining to do," the Commander said as the soldiers led Shadow away. "You're right not to struggle for once." Knuckles watched Shadow suspiciously. The hedgehog looked to the floor.

"I want to come with you," Knuckles called out.

"I assure you that Rouge will be fine in our care," the Commander said.

"That child is mine!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I have a right to be there when it's born!" The Commander stopped walking and sighed.

"Fine. I may also have a proposition for you," he said, his back still to Knuckles. The echidna looked at him in confusion. "Let's go! Quick!" the Commander called out.

Eggman took a few steps towards the exit, then made a run for it.

"WAIT!" Julie called out. Eggman stopped stiff, then turned his head to look at Julie, horrified.

"Of course," he said.

"Julie, I believe," the Commander addressed her and stopped in front of her. "You should come with us too."

"I'm sorry! My dad made me do all those things!" Julie cried out. Then she stopped and looked down sadly. "Edward… made me."

"We won't hold you accountable for any crimes," the Commander said. "I just need to ask you a few questions." He put his hand on Julie's shoulder and gently led her.

"Robotnik," the Commander said. "Would you like to give yourself up quietly?"

Eggman looked at the Commander anxiously, then to Julie.

"Fine," Eggman said. "For Julie's sake."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sonic stopped as far as the surface would take him. There was a large canyon dipping into the landscape. He looked down, there was a sudden drop. No safe way down for miles. Sonic tensed up when he saw Edward climbing down the rock edge. The man looked up and cursed at Sonic under his breath. Sonic took a step back when he noticed a couple of dark figures at the bottom.

"Yes! They fell coming after me! Why don't you do the same!?" Edward called up. Sonic gulped, then stepped forward again. Looking straight down gave him slight nausea. He looked to his left and right, trying to find a safer route. Sonic ran along the surface's edge, looking down for a path of some sort. He skidded to the stop when he found a thin, descending slope. He skidded down, holding onto the ledge tightly, then pressed up against the wall and shimmied across. He looked to his right to see Edward still climbing down.

"Shoot," Sonic hissed. He hadn't thought this through. It had taken him a mere 30 seconds to find this spot with his speed, but at this safe, slow pace, it would take ages to reach the man. Sonic took a deep breath in, and picked up the pace. At that, he nearly slipped. He tightened his grip on the wall behind him and swallowed hard. He closed his eyes, trying to get the image of the large drop below out of his head. Then he looked forward and continued.

* * *

Everyone piled into a small GUN jet. Two soldiers drove at the cockpit, two more in the back with the group, and the Commander joined them in the back also. There was two benches either side of the van. Rouge sat with Knuckles one side of her and the Commander on the other. Shadow sat opposite to Rouge. Eggman was on his right side and Julie on his left. The soldiers stood beside Shadow and Eggman, holding onto the wall connecting to the front of the van, guns pointed at them. It was a tense, awkward situation.

"So, I wonder if this child will be half-hedgehog or half-echidna!" Eggman said enthusiastically. Shadow growled at Eggman discreetly to try and stop him, but it was too late.

"WHAT!?" Rouge snapped. "Why would you-" She looked to Knuckles, who was looking back at her angrily.

"You didn't…"

"NO!"

"We did not!" Shadow implored Knuckles. "The doctor has absurd ideas." He glared at Eggman.

"Rouge was your captive for a long time," Knuckles accused Shadow. "Are you sure you're not hiding anything?" Shadow grit his teeth.

"She was not my captive. She was the doctor's captive, and I was too," Shadow explained through gritted teeth. "He was holding us through blackmail. If I'd told anyone about it, he would have just moved Rouge to another prison and we would never have found her. I was practically his slave."

"I hope that's true, Shadow," the Commander said. Shadow looked to Eggman desperately.

"I won't say anything that could be used to incriminate me," the scientist said and looked away stubbornly. Shadow gritted his teeth. Rouge was crying.

"How could you… Knuckles…? Accuse me… of…" Knuckles reached over to Rouge.

"No! It was just so sudden! I was worried!" Knuckles cried out. "Don't hate me."

"This is a very… unique situation. Let's not have everything fall apart now," the Commander tried to reason. The group sat in silence.

* * *

Sonic reached Edward, the man was only a few feet away, and a small drop below. Sonic glared down at him, then jumped to a small ledge just above Edward. He grabbed it and held on with ease.

"What are you going to do? Drop on me, killing us both?" Edward remarked.

"Maybe I will!" Sonic snapped.

"Oh, please. You don't have it in you," Edward remarked. "You wouldn't even kill me, let alone yourself." At that, Sonic let go and dropped onto Edward. They dropped a few feet onto a ledge. Sonic jumped to his feet, leaving Edward to get up slowly and painfully, he'd taken the worst of the fall.

"Didn't see that coming did ya'?" Sonic taunted down at him. "Or this." Sonic stomped his foot to bring attention to the ledge. "Of course I'm not gonna take my own life. I've got people depending on me."

"Ha," Edward taunted. "They did just fine without you when you were with me for about 3 months." Sonic grit his teeth. His right arm began sparking. He lifted it slowly.

"Go ahead. Use my own creation to destroy me," Edward said. "I knew the risks going into this." He was reaching into his pocket discreetly as he got up. Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"You don't think I'll do it!" His arm was above his head, a spear formed in it. Suddenly, Edward shot to his feet and leapt as Sonic. He pushed Sonic to the floor, the hedgehog's head hovering over the straight drop below them. Edward held a knife against Sonic's throat. "One move… and I'll slit your throat." Sonic looked up at Edward. The man that had caused him so much suffering, filled with veins with pure fear. He was right in the hedgehog's face… delighting at Sonic's expression of dread.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The group reached GUN HQ. Shadow and Eggman were detained in a cell on the bottom floor. Rouge and Knuckles were sent to a medical room. The Commander asked Julie to follow him to her office. They both sat down.

"So, I obtained this from Ivo…" the Commander said and placed a folded piece of paper onto his desk. "Your mother… Scarlet… Scarlet Towers." Julie nodded. "She was pregnant with Ivo's child- with you-" he corrected himself. "Before she left him for Edward."

"My dad." She looked down. "No. Not my dad."

"It's okay. He was your dad your whole life. It'll take time to get used to Ivo being your father," the Commander said.

"My only family…" Julie said. "And he's probably going to prison."

"Not true," the Commander said.

"He might go free?" Julie asked and looked at him hopefully. The Commander shook his head.

"That's not what I meant," he said formally. Then he swallowed nervously. "He is not your only family." Julie looked at him with wide, emotional eyes. She wanted to ask about it… but no words came out of her mouth. "My name," he pointed both hands back to himself. "… is Abraham Towers." Tears fell from Julie's eyes. "I'm Scarlet Tower's father."

"You're my Grandfather?"

The Commander nodded.

* * *

Sonic wailed in agony as Edward shoved the knife into the hedgehog's side.

"A little going away present!" the man hissed.

"AH! Why! Why do you hate me so much!?" Sonic wailed. His eyes were closed tightly, holding back tears of pain.

"I told Ivo to kill you and look where I am now! Looking down at a FAILED experiment!" Edward roared in Sonic's face. At that, Sonic's arms began sparking. "You were meant to bend to my will and you're still defying me!" Sonic's whole body sparked with red energy. Edward noticed and pulled back, but it was too late.

BOOM!

Energy exploded from Sonic's body, throwing Edward back against the wall. The ledge crumbled below Sonic, plunging him to his demise. The hedgehog fell through the air, closing his eyes in acceptance. He'd taken a risk going into this… of course he'd fall to his death. Sonic's stomach twisted as he sensed the ground just below him. It twisted again; he opened his eyes. Something gripped his ankles. Sonic looked up. Tails was hovering above him, looking down at Sonic in surprise.

"That was a close one, Sonic!" Tails said in exasperation as he lowered Sonic to the ground. Sonic sat up and looked at Tails, who landed and stood in front of him.

"Sorry to worry ya', buddy. I… couldn't help it," Sonic said weakly. "It just… happened." Tails fell forward and trapped Sonic in a hug. Then, they heard a faint shout from above.

"I will kill you, hedgehog!"

Sonic turned around to see Edward climbing down. The Scientist stopped, held onto the wall with one hand, and took a gun out with the other. He closed one eye and pointed it at Sonic. The hedgehog watched in disbelief… the man was still going.

"Say goodbye-"

Edward's hand slipped, he let go of the ledge and fell to his death. Sonic and Tails closed their eyes tight and tensed up until the thud came.

"Insanity runs in the family…" Sonic said uncomfortably.

* * *

"About time," Shadow said to the Commander as he was let out of the cell and his handcuffs removed.

"What about me?" Eggman snapped. "I want to see my daughter!"

"I'm afraid my granddaughter… will be staying with me," the Commander said. "I think that'll be the safer option for her."

"NO!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Perhaps she'll visit you in prison," the Commander said.

Shadow and the Commander walked down the corridor and out of sight. They entered a lift.

"Is all of this, true, Commander?" Shadow asked. The Commander sighed and answered reluctantly.

"Yes." They reached the ground floor. At that, soldiers ran towards them.

"Sir! A plane's just landed in our territory. Sources think that it may be Sonic and Tails," he rushed. Then they turned around to see the two of them being led by soldiers.

"Report, hedgehog!" the Commander stepped in front of them. Sonic squinted up that Commander. He had his hand over the knife wound in his side.

"I ain't one of your agents. I don't need to," Sonic remarked.

"What happened to Edward Robotnik!" the Commander snapped.

"He's dead. So are the soldiers who went after him," Sonic winced. The Commander stepped aside and let them go past. The Commander and Shadow followed them to the medical ward. Rouge was sitting in one of the beds, Knuckles beside her. Shadow's eyes widened in shock, he ran towards her. Rouge was holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Look, Shadow… it's a boy," Rouge said. She sounded exhausted but happy. Shadow looked down at it in awe. It showed small patches of red fur. Then he looked at Knuckles.

"Congratulations," he said.

The Commander walked over to the group.

"Have you thought about my offer?" the Commander asked. Knuckles looked down and took in a deep breath. Then he nodded. "And your answer is…?"

"Yes," Knuckles said. "I'll do it. I'll join you. At the very least until Rouge is fit enough to work again." Shadow looked at Knuckles in surprise, and at the Commander.

"What?" he snapped. The Commander sighed and rubbed the temples of his skull.

Sonic was assigned to a bed. He sat with his hand over his wound and waited to be treated. Tails stood at the bedside.

"Oh! Sonic! You're okay!" Julie ran into the room and over to Sonic's bed. "I'm so sorry about-" Sonic put his hand up and Julie was quiet.

"Don't worry," he said. "Wasn't your fault." Then he looked at Julie sadly. "I'm… really sorry. Your dad…" Sonic looked down ashamedly. "It's my fault."

"What happened to him?" Julie asked worriedly. Sonic looked at her anxiously.

"Dead." Julie was silent, no reaction. She didn't know how to react.

" _Edward_ … is dead?" she asked breathlessly. Sonic looked a little confused as he nodded. Julie turned around and her shoulders dropped and she let out a breath of sadness, but relief.

"He was horrible… but he was your dad," Sonic said. "If there's anything I can do-"

"No," Julie said while looking at the floor. Sonic frowned even more. "He wasn't my dad. It was all a lie."

"What?" Sonic was surprised.

"Ivo is." Sonic's eyes widened and he reeled back, trying to sink into the pillows. Julie turned around to face Sonic. "Ivo's my dad." Sonic and Tails looked at each other… no idea of how to react.

The End


End file.
